Belgrade
Belgrade is one of the ten base game maps appearing in . Overview Belgrade features urban combat between armor regiments from each team. Various obstacles separate the map into areas accessible by vehicles, and areas accessible only to infantry. Belgrade does not feature the Titan game mode. Control Points show/hide PAC Deployment On Conquest Large, the PAC holds an area north of Pond, with most commander assets along the perimeter, and a Rorsch Mk-S8 railgun watching both approaches. Pond North control point set on a hill. A shallow pond sits in a fenced area. Two railguns are placed to the north, barely out of sight of each other. On Conquest Small, this flag serves as the PAC deployment. Ruin Open area connecting the main road to the PAC sector. Each of the buildings beside it have hallways open to the outside. A wall separating this area from Com Tower has been breached. A railgun emplacement has sight of the Pond area, and the turn from the main road. Statue West flag area set on a raised platform. Each team has an approach from the main road via a paved ramp, and a smaller staircase for infantry. The square is surrounded by three buildings with second-floor access, giving plenty of room to hide. Defense is aided by two railgun emplacements. From here, players have a better view of the monorail passing over the main road. PAC forces can walk up an ice ramp to monorail level before it disappears within the glacier. Com Tower A large open area in the center, blocked off to vehicles. Trees and rough terrain provide cover from the road and monorail line. Each team has two access points from their respective sector, while the EU has additional entrances from Playground through buildings. Infantry can vault over the wall beside the main road, but must watch for defenders at Statue and down the road. Playground One of two yards in the EU sector. The five buildings enclosing the yards all have second floor access, two leading to Com Tower, and two others leading towards Monorail. A railgun emplacement is at the southwest corner, with view of the entire playground, and many of the paths to Statue, but view further south blocked by a building. On Conquest Small, this flag serves as the EU Deployment. Monorail South station in the EU sector. Cargo containers provide cover at ground level, with two railguns to each side. A tall ladder leads to the monorail station above, giving EU access to the elevated line once they get past the monorail car. EU Deployment An elevated area at the south edge along the main road. Two smaller passageways follow beside the glacier, and to the east of a tall building near Monorail. Conquest Small Belgrade uses three flags for Conquest Small. The layout slightly favors the EU, as they spawn closer to the Com Tower and Statue flags (central flags in CQ Large), and the row of buildings between Ruin and Com Tower are less porous than those between Com Tower and Playground/EU Deployment. There is also a much larger area open behind Pond/PAC Base where EU can set up spawn beacons and harass. Each base provides a battlewalker and a . Conquest Large A six-flag triangular layout is used for Conquest Large, adding Monorail to make the flag layout symmetric. Each base provides a tank, APC, and two fast attack vehicles. The APCs allow easier access to the monorail line. The Statue flag gains a battlewalker spawn, and additional vehicle-sized entrances along the west side leading to open areas beside the glacier. Additional buildings separate the areas, connecting via hallways and passages around the buildings. Gallery map_belgrade.jpg|Satellite view of Belgrade. Trivia * On occasion, the debris piles along the main road allow vehicles to climb over the short wall, giving them access to the normally forbidden Com Tower area. * Bollards normally prevent vehicle access to the east boundary, but may occasionally allow a fast attack vehicle to travel out of bounds. Climbing over a parked FAV allows infantry insertion into the Com Tower area over its eastern wall. ru:Белград Category:Maps of Battlefield 2142